Picking Up The Pieces
by bekylou4jc
Summary: This is Rory Hawthorne's story starting from after Mockingjay and before the Epilogue. Primrose Everdeen, Posy, Vick, Katniss, Peeta, and a new twist. Will fate let Rory be with Prim? Will Prim make it through alive? Does Gale ever come back? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Picking Up the Pieces**

told by: Rory Hawthorne

written by: bekylou4jc

**Chapter 1**

Ma told me that I don't have to stay here and live with them anymore. Surprisingly though, I really enjoy living with my family. As of this morning, I am now 18 years old. It didn't take me by surprise when my mother, Vick and Posy came into my room early this morning with a home baked chocolate cake with a candle on the top.

When I was younger we didn't celebrate birthdays very much. We'd sing happy birthday and maybe pitch in to make a special dinner, but we never had the money to make birthdays a big celebration until now.

Since the districts are all picking up the pieces from the rebellion, I found that my family has been much better off. I don't work in the mines, never could I ever go down there knowing how my father spent his days in there. His last days too. Gale had to work in there for awhile, but I could tell that over time, the life would drain from his eyes. His voice got deeper as time went on, the coal dust starting to settle in his lungs. I found interest in the medical center. Since the rebellion, Mrs. Everdeen decided she wanted to build a hospital so that the District could start running more independently. I never really took time to care for it much, but now I'm in school studying to be a doctor. A doctor used to be called a healer, but things have changed here in 12.

Vick and Posy still go to school and I think Vick is starting to grow up a lot more. When Gale was still around, he'd act childish and never do anything to help Ma out or even try to contain the hyper bundle (Posy). But now he's looking for a job since he's almost 16 now.

Posy plays the piano and sings and she's excelled in her work far beyond Gale or I, even Vick the book worm of the family. I'm proud of her, she's not the baby of the family anymore, she takes care of Ma since I don't have time to.

And Ma, well she's working as a seamstress somewhere near where the town used to be. She loves it there. Not too long of hours and she gets so much work done in the time that she's there, even if she did work long hours, she'd still enjoy herself.

Our house pretty much burned to bits when we came home. The whole district was covered in a layer of ash. Nothing but the depressing memories of what it used to be. My best friend Timothy helped Vick and I build our house. It's much bigger than what it used to be. I'm still working on adding rooms and things to it to make my Ma happy. She really likes the new space, she says my father would be proud of me too. Man, do I miss him.

As for Gale... he's long gone now. And it wouldn't surprise me if he didn't call for my birthday. He barely missed Ma's. I know he works as a safety officer in District 2, but besides that I haven't heard anything about his life or how he is doing. I care a lot about Gale, he taught me everything I know about taking care of my family and work, school... all of my virtues. It was all Gale's stern talks to me and his deep, caring, and tired voice after a long day in the woods or in the mines. He was always there to help me get up. But now he needs to live his own life I guess, and his own life doesn't include the people who love him most.

I guess it'd be weird for him that I spend most of my time with his old best friend anyways. Katniss and I really enjoy each other's company. She teaches me all she knows about healing and plants, she even taught me to hunt years ago once she got the courage to step into the woods again. We've helped each other adapt to the new look of things here in 12, and I couldn't be happier that she is marrying Peeta Mellark in a few days.

Primrose Everdeen, don't get me started. She's possibly the most beautiful girl in all of Panem. She actually inspired me to become a doctor. She works as a nurse alongside her mother in the medical center and when she isn't working, she's reading or spending her time with me. I'm so thankful she was safe in District 13 when the bombs in the Capitol went off, otherwise she might not be my girlfriend today.

I make my way towards where Victors Village used to be, where Katniss and Peeta live down the street to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. Katniss invited me over yesterday, saying there was no better way to celebrate my birthday than to eat food and help her finish up a few things that was needed for the wedding. Peeta has been working in the new bakery in town while Katniss still hunts, but mainly spends her time in the new Hob, rebuilding things.

"Rory Hawthorne!" I hear behind me and I turn around to see a smiling Peeta. He's carrying a few paper bags and a flat white cardboard box that he seems to be holding carefully. I jog over to him and take the bags after I give him a side hug. Peeta's more of a big brother to me than Gale is now.

We walk into his home and I smile when I smell my favorite meal cooking in the kitchen. The rest of my family was going to come over after Vick and Posy finished homework and once my Ma got off her shift.

"Hey Katniss," I tell her as I round the corner into the kitchen.

Katniss' hair is shoulder length, her eyes still grey and sparkling as ever. She's dressed in a nicer green shirt with black pants and an apron over her. She comes over and squeezes me to greet me.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Katniss ruffles my hair and grins when I glare at her. "Oh, sorry. I know how you have to look so nice since Prim will be here soon..." She smiles and winks at me before she turns back to the stove. Katniss was never a cook, but over the years, cooking, baking, Peeta's used it to help her and him heal over their nightmares. They still wake up screaming or Peeta holds onto something as he goes through a flashback, but I've never seen so much recovery in two people ever before.

"Thanks, Katniss. Yeah, I'm trying to look nice for Prim. She hates it when my hair is all over the place. I'll just blame it on you." I walk out and help Peeta set the long table that I helped Katniss make last year. Long enough to fit the Everdeen's, Mellark's, and Hawthorne's.

Just as dinner is ready, I run to the door and greet my girlfriend with a hug. I pick her up and spin the small blonde around, grinning from ear to ear. It's always the best time of day when I get to see her.

Prim kisses my cheek and hands me a small package and then hands me a gift bag. "Prim, you didn't have to-"

"Shhh," Prim smiles. "Just take it and thank me later." She disappears in the kitchen to help Katniss finish up dinner. I set my gifts on the table and welcome Timothy, my family and Mrs. Everdeen.

Katniss cooked my favorite meal and after I opened all my gifts. Posy wrote me a birthday song on the piano and she promised to play it for me later. Ma and Vick got me a new pair of jeans and a nice shirt for my medical classes coming up soon. Peeta baked me a cake and Katniss made me a bow and arrow to use in my free time. Prim took me outside for my gift.

After kissing on the porch for some time, she forced me to open up the package. Inside was a book filled with different quotes and letters that she wrote to me over the years of us becoming a couple. She kisses my cheek and grins at me, her gorgeous blue eyes making me melt.

Prim leads me to the backyard, sitting under the big willow tree that has grown on it's own since the rebellion. The first tree to sprout out of the ashes. Prim loves it under here, it reminds her that beautiful things can come up from ashes.

We sit under the tree and her small, warm fingers lace with my own and we sit in silence for awhile, her head leaning on my shoulder.

"Prim, do you ever think about us?"

"Rory, that's a weird question. Of course I do."

"No," I say softly, " I mean like us. Like the future."

"Oh." Prim's eyes scan the yard before they glance up to meet mine. "Why?" She asks, staring up at me and I turn my head to return the gaze.

"Because I think I'm in love with you."

"Rory-"

"I'm not finished. I think I'm in love with you, and I think I want to start building a house, y'know. For us someday. But I want to do it only if you want me to." I tell her and cup her cheek, still holding her hand.

She doesn't answer, instead she stares at me and blinks a few times and her face pales.

"Prim? What is it?"

Before she can answer, her jaw drops and she falls limp in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you want to read more, leave me a review. I want to continue this story but I want some feedback first. _

_I know, I know. Prim doesn't live in Mockingjay, but this is my story where she does live because I think her life ended unfairly. _

_Leave me a review!_

_Thanks for your time, yours truly.._

_Bekylou4jc _


	2. Chapter 2

**Picking Up the Pieces**

told by: Rory Hawthorne  
>written by: bekylou4jc<p>

I sit in the waiting room next to Katniss, my leg shaking as we wait. We had been here for about three hours now.

I was thankful that Mrs. Everdeen was at my birthday dinner. She came out when I started yelling and we immediately took Prim into the emergency section of the medical center. I couldn't wait. What had happened? Everything seemed fine and then she froze, stopped moving. She looked into my eyes, blinked, and then passed out cold. Katniss says nothing is my fault although I feel as if I triggered a memory that made her freeze up. But that couldn't have been it because she knocked out and didn't wake up. We haven't had an update, but I know Katniss isn't taking this well at all.

About another hour ticks around the clock before a doctor comes into the waiting room. We all (Katniss, Peeta, Mrs. Everdeen, Vick, Posy, Ma and I) stand up to see what the doctor has to say.

"Is Mrs. Everdeen present?" The doctor first questions.

Mrs. Everdeen pushes herself in front of us and nods eagerly, awaiting the news of her 17 year old daughter.

"Well Mrs. Everdeen, Primrose is doing fine now. We had to run quite a few tests to see why she passed out. Has she been very busy? Stressed? Anxious?"

"Not that I know of. She has been extremely busy with work, school, family, but besides that she has seemed fine." Mrs. Everdeen replies and I cross my arms, listening to the doctor.

"Prim has been under a lot of stress and lately she has been feeling dizzy and light headed, she just has not told anyone of her terrible feelings. She seems to be a very selfless person. So, she passed out but now she should be fine. I would like to ask of you to make sure she is not running herself into the ground every day."

The doctor proceeded to tell us that immediate family can visit her right away and in just an hour she can be seen by the rest of her loved ones if needed. I planned to add my name to the top of that list.

By the time I got to see Prim, my stomach was growling and my eyelids were heavy and tired from the long day.

I walked in and saw her and my heart skipped a beat. It was terrible how beautiful she looked dressed in a white hospital gown, the white walls of the hospital room making her blue eyes stand out even more than they already did beside her pale skin.

"Hey trouble maker," her small voice says, her eyes finding mine.

"Hey beautiful. How're you feeling? I heard you've been doing too much." I told her, grabbing her small, but warm hand and lacing our fingers.

"Tired, the doctors gave me some medication to help my anxiety."

I sigh as I watch her eyes drift to the bed sheets. We tell each other everything, yet she failed to tell me that she had been feeling this way for quite awhile. I didn't let that stop me though, secrets or no secrets, I love Prim very much and I will take of her for as long as I am able to. "Well, I'll be taking care of you now. You have no need to worry about anything."

"You already have a lot to take care of, Rory... you shouldn't worry about me." Prim tells me and sits up slightly, leaning over her IV to press her chapped lips against my cheek.

She knew that I couldn't argue with that, but I still told her that I would be taking care of her. She's supposed to stay in the hospital for at least another day, so I plan to be here with her.

After waiting until she falls asleep, I walk home with my hands stuffed in my pockets, kicking rocks underneath my boots and wondering why the worst things happen the people you love most.

I collapse on my bed in the room that used to be Gale's, falling into a deep sleep.

I spend the whole day in the hospital with Prim, taking her around for walks, eating with her, singing to her, reading to her, letting the long hours pass in the building that never sleeps.

Just three days drifted by and over those days, Prim regained her strength. She tells me that she doesn't ever feel anxious anymore and we spend so much time together that people would think I'm her shadow. I still haven't heard from Gale, he never called or anything to wish me a happy 18th birthday. I guess I shouldn't feel offended or anything... that's how it goes with him.

Katniss' wedding is just tomorrow and I know she must be feeling terribly anxious. She is the type of person who can show no emotion at all to some things but when it comes to planning events, she is out of sorts and everywhere. Prim and I have been spending most of our time helping her with the last minute touches to everything. Her wedding is going to be in the meadow just outside of town and it isn't going to be a big wedding, just with all the people who love her and who have been there for her. Personally, I've only been to one wedding ever and that was my aunts when I was around four or five, I don't remember it at all. Ma says I was there, though.

I walk into town to grab a few things for Ma since she has double shift today. Posy decided to tag along with me since she's far better at shopping than I am.

As we walk, she fills the basket that I have been nominated to carry with items on the list. Posy turns and heads down another isle, telling me to wait here.

"Excuse me, uh, do you work here?" Someone asks behind me and I turn around and meet a pair of bright, sea green eyes.

"Harborne..." The dark haired woman taps her lips, "Hawthorne! You're Hawthorne's little brother! Uh, what's... what's your name?"

"Rory Hawthorne." I say and nod, giving her a small smile. "Wait, what's your name? You look familiar but I can't seem to remember you.." I tell the woman back. I swear... she looks so familiar.

"Annie Cresta Odair, Finnick Odair's wife.." She tells me and smiles, though at the mention of her late husband's name, her eyes look sad.

"Oh, yes! Of course. Anyway, you asked if I worked here... I don't. But is there something I can help you find?"

"For the love of sugarcubes I can't find my way around this store. Have you seen the produce section?" Annie asks when Posy skips down the isle, ramming right into me.

"Sorry, Rory. Oh, hi Annie! I'm so glad you've made it to District 12." She hugs Mrs. Odair and gives her a warm smile. After I tell Posy that Annie is having trouble finding things, she just waves her hand and smiles at me. I swear, she's grown so much. "Rory, why don't you go pay for those things and I'll meet you at home later with Annie?"

I give them both a smile and a thumbs up and make my way out of the store once I finish paying for the items. I drop off the basket of things in the kitchen and make my way around back, hearing my Ma talking real quiet outside.

"I know but you have to tell him... Rory will understand. He's not a kid anymore. Rory is even more mature than Gale is now. You have to talk to him about this." I hear my Ma's voice ring from around the corner of the back of the house. Gale taught me never to ease drop but at the mention of my name I freeze up.

"I just can't tell him, Mrs. Hawthorne. I'm sorry, I have to go. He should be back with Posy soon." Prim says and I hear her small footsteps run away. I turn around and head for the kitchen quickly, putting away the groceries, my limbs feeling like lead.

What is Prim hiding from me?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Please mention characters you want to see. OC's welcome if you PM me! <em>

_Any ideas, plot twists, comments, dislikes, anything... let me know! Leave a review and follow!_

_Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter, I look forward to writing this story for you all ;)_

_Bekylou4jc_


End file.
